DANILO-running horse
by Kate3012
Summary: Delia ist 14 Jahre alt und macht ein Austauschjahr in London...was sie dort alles erwartet und was für verrückte Menschen sie dort kennenlernt- unteranderem auch ihre 1. große Liebe- erfahren Sie beim lesen... ;)


_Kapitel_

"Kopf hoch, Anni! Du wirst sehen, wenn du erst mal da bist, wird es dir richtig gefallen! Bestimmt wirst du ein paar nette Mädels in deinem Alter kennen lernen, und deine mageren Englischkenntnisse werden sich hoffentlich auch verbessern."

Meine Mutter gibt gerade ihre eingeübte _Aufheiterungsrede_ zum Besten, während ich mir wegen meines bevorstehenden Auslandjahres in London den Kopf zerbreche. Doch das mit den _mageren Englisch- kenntnissen_ hätte sie sich ruhig ersparen können, denn sie selbst bringt nicht mehr als _hello_ , _welcome_ oder _goodbye_ hervor.

Und ich, mit meinen gerademal 14 Jahren muss nun mal noch kein flüssiges Englisch beherrschen!

Genervt lasse ich mich in den Beifahrersitz neben ihr fallen, um zum nicht gerade nahe gelegenen Flughafen gefahren zu werden, wo uns die nächste Flugmaschiene nach London verfrachten soll-ach, was sag ich, _uns_ ! Mich, mich allein...

In Gedanken versunken wende ich mich dem Schauspiel auf den Straßen zu und verschwände meine Blicke an den eng aneinander gebauten Reihenhäusern, die eingenommen an uns vorbei ziehen.

Wir fahren durch Städte wie Tacoma und Olympia, Centralia und Cehalis, die zwar wunderschöne, viel versprechende Namen haben, sich in ihrem einfallslosen Aussehen aber kaum von einander unterscheiden. Tankstellen von Shell und Texaco, verschiedene Fastfoodketten und riesige Supermärkte säumen das Asphaltband der Straße. Monströse Einkaufszentren mit betonierten Parkplätzen- so groß wie Fußballfelder- wechseln einander ab.

1

Geistesabwegen wühle ich in der überfüllten Reisetasche nach meinem Handy, dass gerade meine gesamten Shirts

und Pullover zum Vibrieren bringt.

Der etwas zerkratzte Bildschirm zeigt eine neue Nachricht von Jannik, einem Kumpel von mir:

Hi Anita,

Mensch hast du es gut, einfach so mal für ein Jahr nach London fliegen! Ich freue mich riesig für Dich 3 vermiss Dich jetzt schon-und vergess ja nicht, mir jeden Tag zu schreiben! (grins)

Zugegeben geht es mir auch nicht gerade schlecht- fahre morgen in

Reiturlaub nach Schweden! Hab viel Spaß in London und vergiss mich nicht :3 Jannik 3

Süüüüüß-angetan muss ich mir diese zuckersüße SMS gleich nocheinmal durch lesen-Wahnsinn, dass der überhaupt noch an mich denkt.

"Wer hat dir denn geschrieben?" Erschrocken gucke ich zu meiner Mutter auf, die neugierig auf meinen Handydisplay lunscht.

"Oh, äääh...die ist von...äääh-Melanie." Kopfschüttelnd blickt sie wieder auf die Straße vor uns, während sie geschickt einem LKW ausweicht und irgend etwas von _Jugend heut zutage_ murmelt.

Hi Jannik

Ich dachte schon, du hast mich völlig vergessen ;)

Finde es echt Super, dass du dich für Pferde interresierst- hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!

Ehrlich gesagt ist mir schon ein bisschen mulmig- wer weiß wie meine Gastfamilie überhaupt ist und generell...

Ich werde gerade zum Flughafen gefahren-15:00 Uhr kommt dann mein Flieger... :3

Dir auch viel Spaß auf dem Pferderücken :)

Anita 3 2

Gerade möchte ich mich wieder dem Geschehen auf den Straßen zuwenden, als unser Wagen zum stehen kommt.

"Das ist also der Berliner Flughafen... . Wir haben noch genau eine Stunde, bis deine Maschiene startet. In dieser Zeit müssen wir dein ganzes Reißegepäck abgeben und dir

noch ein bisschen Proviant für den Flug besorgen..."

Entgeistert schiebe ich die sperrige Autotür auf und starre auf das riesige Flughafengebäute, während die munteren Worte meiner Mutter nur durch Nebel an meine Ohren dringen. _Was soll ich hier- warum musste ich mich nur für dieses aussichtslose Auslandjahr entscheiden_?, schießt es mir durch den Kopf und ich nehme die gläserne Front des Gebäutes noch einmal in Augenschein. Unglaubige Menschenmassen strömen durch das ebenfalls gläserne Eingangstor, der große betonierte Parkplatz ist überfüllt von den verschiedensten Kleinwagen und eine Reihe von LKW's mit Aufschriften wie _Reißeservice_ oder _Flugverflegung_ parken eng aneinander auf einer extra Platform.

Auf der linken Seite des Kastenartigen Gebäutes kann man eine breite Landebahn erkennen, die sich bis zum Hochiezont hinzieht.

"Kannst du bitte ein bisschen mit anpacken, bevor du noch ganz im Traumland verschwindest? Deinen XXL- Koffer bekommt ja kein Mensch vom Fleck! Achso, und-Anita? Der Autoschlüssel liegt noch auf dem Beifahrersitz- du könntest ja mal so nett sein und ihn mitbringen, wenn du mich schon dein gesamtes Gepäck schleppen lässt!"

Mit vollen Taschen lasse ich mich auf die Bank neben meiner Mutter fallen und wende meinen Blick erwartungsvoll auf die große Anzeigetafel, auf der grünliche

Buchstaben und Zahlen flimmern, die für mich außerirtisch

und unlesbar wirken.

3

"Dein Flugzeug startet in 23 Minuten-du hast also noch genügent Zeit, dich von mir zu verabschieden und dir einen tollen Fensterplatz im Flieger zu suchen", erklärt meine Mutter belustigt, wobei ich sie am liebsten erinnern würde, dass ich keine 4 Jahre mehr alt bin und sie ruhig wie von Frau zu Frau mit mir reden könnte. Aber da fällt mir natürlich promt ein, dass ich ohne sie niemals wüsste, wo, wann und in welche Maschiene ich steigen müsste! Also nicke ich sie nur brav an und versuche mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, welches wohl eher wie eine verzogene Grimasse aussehen muss.

 _Kapitel_

Zum Wiederholten Male drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz der Metalltreppe des Flugzeuges um und winke meiner lächelnden Mutter Mutter zu. Das letzte Mal in diesem Jahr sehe ich sie so vor mir stehen- das letzte Mal schaue ich ihr direkt in die Augen. Ein schreckliches Gefühl des Abschiedes nimmt meinen restlichen Verstand ein und das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt,- wie ich Abschiede hasse! "Mach's gut, Schatz! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du wirst uns fehlen, bitte schreib uns, sobald du angekommen bist! "

Meine aufgeregte Mutter dreht fast durch da hinten in der Menschenmenge, während mich eine neue Welle der Übel- keit überrascht. Hastig stolpere ich über die Schwelle in die Flugmaschiene und lasse mich dort auf den erstbesten Platz fallen. Jetzt kann ich mich entlich ausheulen, ohne dass es meine Mutter sieht,- doch da kommt auch schon das nächste Dutzen Passagiere fröhlich plaudernt in den jetzt schon rammelfollen Flieger getreten und ich drehe mein nasses Gesicht hastig zum Fenster. Niemand darf sehen das ich weine, das wär ja eine Plamage hoch 83! _Eine 14 Jährige flennt vor Schiss, nur weil sie alleine nach London fliegen muss!-_ Das wär echt der Kracher.

4

Ich sitze jetzt schon 3 Stunden lang in dem überfüllten Flugzeug und starre Gedankenverloren in den grauen Himmel. Auf dem Platz neben mir rockt ein ungefähr 20 Jähriger Mann mit seinen schrecklichen Ohrhörern ab und bringt mich mit seiner nervigen und ziemlich lautgestellten electro-Paukenmusik fast auf die Palme. Am liebsten würde ich ihm seine blöden Stöpsel aus den Lauschern ziehen und ihm gehörig meine Meinung sagen,- aber dazu bin ich jetzt irgendwie nicht wirklich im Stande. Und außerdem war da noch diese ältere Frau, die mich immer so komisch gemustert hat- echt scheuslich


End file.
